25 Gallagher Tales
by kaitlin1198
Summary: 25 Stories Told from different point of veiws. Ranging over almost every topic ever... some of these oneshots will be about missions, most about love, and then just pretty random ones.
1. Chapter 1

I decided to start this. I need to say that I have no obligations to finish it and have no clue when i'll update. I just know it seems like a fun idea and I am not trying to make you stop reading by saying any of this im just warning you. None of the chapters will really be related unless you request that i continue with what that chapter was about. None of these are about anything in particular. A few may be about missions, some may be about love( most probably), some maybe be about life lessons. They will be told through everyone point of view. Here is some of what the chapters titles will be but i hate to have things super set so they might be random and some might not even be chapters...

1. Sisters Stick Together

2. Not-so Lizzy like

3. the Family

4. we know him

5. goes back

6. Has What?

7. 5 Questions

8. 3 years after Gallagher

9. Old

10. Daughter

11. back when

12. arise

13. On Your Feet

14. 10 camspiring quotes

15. Why Daddy? Why?

16. Amy and Cam

17."I love you"

18. Maturity

19. Strength in Tragedies

20. Pregnant

21. Trapped

22. Im back!

23. Lebanon

24. Doubts

25. Smartie Pants

So we'll see where this goes. PM me and review with requests...


	2. Chapter 2

**Abby POV**

As a little sister I wasn't typical. I didn't look up to my big sister, instead I hated her. I hated her becuase she was prettier than me, she followed the rules better than me, and she got better grades than me.

Every one liked Rachel Cameron much better than me. To them I was the troublemaker and to me they were the enemies, and my sister was there queen. I swear she could bat her eyelashes and get any thing she wanted, anytime, anywhere. We had never had that regular I know we fight but I still love you type of relationship.

Then I grew up. I went through seventh, eighth, and ninth grade before I did, but eventually I grew up. Rachel was a junior when I was in the ninth grade, and at that moment we got along fairly well. We still had those I hate you times where i would go a month or two without talking to her.

Once she graduated we didn't see each other again for about five years. When we did it wasn't normal, something was up.

"Hey," She said lightly handing me my coffee. It was August 22nd and the first day that had dropped tempeture all summer, 67 degress (Farhenhit) wasn't bad but i still had thrown on a sweater.

"Hey," I chirped back not know where to go with this. We had met in a little coffee shop on the city limits of D.C. by her request, "Soo.. we haven't talked in ages whats going on?"

I knew she had met Mathew about two years ago and they had gotten married six months ago. I thought our parents might literally kill her. They had never liked the idea of a man being in her life. I know that they had never approved of him, even though he was a nice man, but when they told me that I could tell they wanted to do some serious damage, even though they were spies and should know how to mask there emotions. I sadly hadn't been able to make to the wedding becuase of delays in Pargue. I had still gotten the chance to met Mathew in Denmark once, and I truly liked him.

Rachel bit her lip, since when did she bite her lip, when she was nervous. I sighed most of the time should would go to Mom with these things, how bad could it be if she was coming to me instead? "I'm pregnant," I heard under her breath, if I wasn't a spy I doubt I would've heard it.

"Ugh?" The first thing that ran through my mind for about a millisecond was that I was going to be an aunt, an awesome aunt.

Then my mind landed on how scared she must be. She has never had that motherly ability, I hadn't either. I didn't care though I hadn't ever tried to be protective unlike her her had tried to protect me and comfort me when we were younger and Mom was spying. She had tried in Gallagher once we got close again. Her parental skills were almost as good as her cooking skills.

I looked at her fidgeting and knew why she didn't tell Mom and Dad though. They had always told us to never have kids until we were at least 30, that if we did it would ruin our career like it had theres. I remember the first couple times they had said that once Rachel was old enough to know what it meant she had to excuse herself and cry, she must've been about 11 and I was like 9. Also they hated Mathew which would just make telling them worse. I had always saw my sister as a rock, but I had also never seen my Mother and Father get so mad at her before. I'll admit we don't have a sisterly bond, but we are Gallagher sisters, and Gallagher sisters stick together.

"I can come with you tommorow and we can tell them," I patted her arm and took her hand gently, "together."

"Really?" She gave a watery grin.

"Really." I smiled back and she wrapped a arm around me and I finally wrapped an arm around her, "Does Mathew know?"

Her grin faded, "No hes in Lebbon with Joe they had something to work on, I think they'll be back next Friday."

I nodded intentivly, "Hey even if Mom and Dad do something stupid, like disown you or I don't know I just need you to know that it'll be okay. You have me and Mathew and Joe and soon enough you'll have a lovey little baby that loves you more than enything and he or she will call you the best Mommy in the world like we used to call our Mom."

"Stop making me cry," She laughed a bit, "I love you sis."

"I love you too. Sisters stick together?" I asked.

She nodded, "Sisters stick together."

"Sooooo details on this little thing?" I looked toward her stomach.

She slightly shook her head, "A tough thing that lands me in the bathroom at 4 every morning. I'm 11 weeks and the sickness has gotten much less, it still comes and goes every once in awhile. I found out about a week ago," Her hand gently found her stomach, "I think I'm in love already."

"A name?" I quirked raising my eyebrowns.

"Cameron, our last name. Fitting for a boy or girl."

**Weird Ending I know I couldn't think of anything else. So is this what you had in mind for this chapter. Rachels side of the family is almost never ever spoke about so I got this out of it... What do ya think plz let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

Not lizzy Like

Cammie POV

Every once in a while in between school work and missions I would come watch the kids at Gallagher Acamdemy to see the new generation. I think the best student in the upcoming line of 8th graders was Ellie Sutton.

Soon after Liz graduated she gave up on refusing to let her little sister come. Lizzy decided that Ellie would do whatever she wanted to and there was no stopping that.

Oh course Ellie did come to the Gallagher Academy just like expected and almost a full year into it was obvious she was nothing like her sister. She seemed to be a mixed of Bex and Tina.

Ellie was probably the most "popular" although no one really used that term in the academy, but she was always in the loop about knowing hot guys and the lastest rumors first, if she isn't the one that started the rumor.

She had this bad ass I'm too tough for you and you know I'm not faking it look about her. Unlike Bex there was definitely a softer side to her but at time like this in PE she wasn't afaird to be a big bad wolf defending her cubs.

They were currently doing paired fights meaning two groups of three girls fought with each other, it just so happened that this time Ellie got Anne and Carmen two people that most certainly did not fight well. As Jasmine from the other team threw a punch toward Carmen Ellie reflected it with an easy sideswipe to her arm and as Megan tried to kick Ellie off balance she came back and instead Megans foot connected with Jasmines as they tumbled over each other. The only other girl remaining was Helen as Helen puched Ellie she reflected it before tossing Helen over her, a move that isn't taught until the 8th grade.

Still at times when she needed to Ellie could get on her nerd glasses and do some serious hacking to computers and amazing things with chemistry. She was one of the best hackers and fighters in her grade and she could be ready for anything in the matter of minutes. I admired her for being able to blend easily into crowds and if she wanted she could shine like a diamond one thing I was 1005 sure about is that she was totally not-lizzy like.


End file.
